Stormy Night in the Cellar
by spikeakawilliam
Summary: I changed my penname to spikeakawilliam so it will say it on other sites but will stay as is on this site. What happens to Buffy and Spike during a stormy night in sunnydale.rnThis is my first fanfic. It says just Ally because I never changed it, because
1. Default Chapter

Stormy Night In The Cellar  
By: Ally  
  
It was a stormy night in Sunnydale and Buffy couldn't seem to get some sleep. So she got out of bed and checked on Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles and the potentials. Buffy went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. The cellar door silently opens. Buffy can sense Spike. She turns to greet him. She notices that he is shirtless.  
  
"Just coming up for a snack, Slayer."  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, I take it?"  
  
"No." Spike gives her a slyish smile. "The storm kept me up." Buffy gets another glass and hands it out to Spike.  
  
"Have a drink with me while you're up here, Spike."  
  
"Sure, Buffy." He takes the glass from her. "I've got a bottle of wine downstairs, if you're in the mood to have something besides water."  
  
"That sounds great, Spike. Go get it, please." He disappears behind the cellar door. A few minutes later he returns with the bottle. He pours a little into each glass, then raises his glass towards Buffy. "To... to life."  
  
Buffy raises her glass. "To life." She gulps down the wine. Spike pours another round. They start to talk about the past year. Spike brings up the time that Buffy was invisible. After three more glasses of wine Buffy starts to laugh loudly at a comment that Spike made.  
  
Spike shushes her. "Maybe we should go downstairs so that you don't wake any one up." Spike grabs the bottle and his glass in one hand and Buffy's hand in the other. He leads her downstairs. They sit down on the cot that serves as Spike's bed. He feels up the glasses once more, then sets the bottle on the floor. They each take a small sip out of their glasses.  
  
"Buffy?' she faces him. "do you remember when we first slept together?"  
  
"Yes. We were in that abandoned building. You just found out that your chip didn't work on me. We were beating the shit out of each other."  
  
"That was one of the best nights of my life. Ever since solider-boy had that heart problem. I couldn't stop thinking of you. That night after I tried to have the chip removed I dreamt of you."  
  
"That's not true, Spike. We both..."  
  
"Yes it is, Buffy. Do you remember on Tara's birthday, when she did the spell that made you unable to see demons? I actually came there to see them kill you. Something in me made me help you instead. I know now that it was because I love you."  
  
"Spike, I never knew this. I just thought it was just to get in my pants. I didn't know you actually loved me then. I guess I never really gave you a chance. I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Shush, Buffy. You don't have to be sorry." Spike places his glass next to the bottle, then does the same with Buffy's. He raises her head to meet his eyes. He places his hand on her cheek and gently places a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss deepens into a more passionate one. Buffy wraps her arms around his neck as his hands wrap around her waist. They release each other's lips after a few minutes to let Buffy catch her breath. They look deep into each other's eyes for reinsurance that the kiss actually happened. Buffy starts to say something but just ends up smashing her lips to his. Without breaking the contact of their lips Buffy moves and straddles Spike. His hands instinctively move to her hips. Buffy leans in closer and stills. Spike feels her tense.  
  
"Buffy, luv, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Spike... its just that... your erection came so fast."  
  
"Oh." Spike is surprised and a little embarrassed. "That's because you are all I think of."  
  
"Spike, should we do this? I mean do you think this is the right think to do?"  
  
"Buffy, it doesn't matter what I think. I will do any thing you tell me to. If you really want to know what I think it is that I truly, honestly love you, and that if you love me that we should make love. What we did last year was just sex since you didn't really love me then, but if we do this here and now it will be because we both love each other. I don't want to have sex with you unless I can fully have you, as in that you heart and soul is in it not just your body."  
  
"Spike, that has got to be the most... scariest thing I have heard, and the most romantic thing you have ever said to me. I do love you and I want to make love with you and you to make love to me. It is not just the wine talking." He smirks and kisses her. He slowly brings her shirt over her head. He kisses and nibbles on her neck. Buffy's arms wrap around his back. Spike trails down to the valley between her breast and licks that spot. Buffy shivers from the pleasure. He soon takes a nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the pebble like nipple. He gently bites down on it and receives a slight moan from Buffy. Spike repeats his actions on the other breast, making Buffy's body shake from multiple tremors. He smiles at the knowledge that he can make her feel this way.  
  
Buffy can't stand Spike's torture anymore. She jerks back and pushes him down on his back. She mimics everything he had done to her. She trails down to the waistband of his jeans. Her hands quickly work the button fly open. His swollen cock springs out of his jeans. Buffy quickly takes him into her mouth. She relaxes her jaw to take him in as far as possible, which still leaves a bit uncovered by her mouth. Her tongue swirls around his staff. She brings it almost all the way out and gently bites the head. Spike jerks and raises her head to meet his eyes. "If you want me to last you better not do that, pet." Buffy smirks, then takes his jeans all the way off of him. She stands and pulls off her pajama pants. She slowly crawls up his body and positions herself on top of him. She slowly takes him in, feeling the sensation of him stretching her, realizing that it was better than she remembered. She raises he hips a few times before Spike turns them. He grabs one of her hands and entwines his fingers with her. He raises it above her head. Her other hand clenches to his shoulder as she begins to feel the world slipping away. As their rhythm speeds up Buffy's climax over takes her. She screams his name which he muffles with his mouth. Spike follows her over the edge when his climax hits. He truly knows that he is in heaven. They kiss passionately as they come down from the height of the climaxes. They snuggle into each other under the blanket Spike has.  
  
"Are you alright, Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, Spike. I'm fine, just love being in your arms. Tell me you love me."  
  
"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers. I love you with all my heart and soul, now that I have one." He kisses her forehead.  
  
"What time is it, hunny?"  
  
"I don't know, and did you just call me hunny?"  
  
"Indeed I did."  
  
"I like it. You might want to get dress before anyone catches you with me."  
  
"Let them catch us."  
  
"You don't mean that. I know that you are scared of what your friends will think. But just as long that you love me is enough for now. Hey the storm is over."  
  
" I didn't notice. It must have been the lovemaking we were doing. I love you, Spike."  
  
"I love you too, baby. Get some rest. I'll wake you up with a few minutes for r you to sneak back upstairs." He kisses her lips, then holds her as she snuggles closer to him and lets sleep over come her. An hour later she wakes up to find Spike gazing at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just look so peaceful when you sleep."  
  
"That's because I am here with you. It is after dawn. Maybe we should go upstairs."  
  
"I think you're right. We should get up there before any one wakes up." They get out of bed and dress. They make their way to the steps. Buffy starts to walk up when Spike grabs her hand.  
  
"What is it, Spike?"  
  
"You Really love me right? I know that you feel something or we would not have just made love but do you feel it in your soul. I'm not doubting you. I just want to make sure, so that neither of us get hurt again."  
  
"I love you, Spike. You, William, are the man that I want to spend my life with after we stop the first. I know that I can't have a normal life, but what is normal for a Slayer? All I know is that a life with you is the best life I could have."  
  
"Thank you, for that. Now lets eat." They go back to the kitchen and get a bowl of cereal each. Fifteen minutes later Willow and Kennedy enter the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Spike. Buffy I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that it was stormy. I got up and check on every one upstairs, but when I went to check on you, you weren't there. I went into living room there was no sign of you. So I decided that I would ask Spike. So I walked down the stair but only got half way. When I had Spike's cot in view I saw you and Spike having sex. I shrugged and went back to bed, then woke up."  
  
"Well, Willow. I have to say that it was stormy last night, but why you dreamt that Spike I had sex is a stumper."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think it really happened. After what went on last year I wouldn't believe that you would sleep with Spike again. No offense."  
  
"None, taken, Red."  
  
"Well, Kennedy and I are going to go watch some TV."  
  
"Sure, I'm just going to take a shower before everyone wakes up." Buffy puts her bowl in the sink and heads upstairs as Willow and Kennedy walk into the living room. Spike just goes back into the cellar. Five minutes later, Spike creeps up and makes sure no one is paying attention as he goes to the second floor. He checks the door to the bathroom from the hall to make sure Buffy locked it then enters her room. He closes her door hand heads to the bathroom doom. He enters and locks the door behind him.  
  
"Buffy, you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike I'll be out in a few minutes." He strips and moves toward the tub. He quietly steps in and turns Buffy to face him. "Spike?! You know we can't do this in here."  
  
"Yes we can. I made sure the doors are locked. No one will hear us."  
  
"Yes they will, Spike. You know I am loud."  
  
"I'll make sure your quiet. What's the harm?"  
  
"The harm is that there are about twenty girls who will her us and it is impolite to expose them to this." He kisses her. "Don't do that! You know your kisses are intoxicating, Spike."  
  
"Well, that is how I get my way. See you are already siding with me."  
  
"Whatever, Spike. If you can keep me quiet and the doors are locked I don't see any harm with it."  
  
"See I know you would side with me." He kisses her and backs her up the wall. He lifts her a little and she wraps her legs around him. He slides into her and slowly starts to move in the ancient rhythm that the just went through an hour or so ago. About fifteen minutes later Spike has Buffy climaxing and muffles her with his mouth by shoving his tongue in so that he can taste her. He soon follows her lead. They pant soft as they come back to earth. "See, I told you that we would be quiet."  
  
"I wasn't quiet. You just muffled it with your mouth."  
  
"Did the sound leave the room or not?" she blushes at him. "Like I said it would be fine." There was a knock on the hall door.  
  
"Hello, any one in there?" it just happened to be Buffy's sister. Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, Dawnie. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, Buffy." Dawn returns to her room. Buffy and Spike climb out of the tub and dress. Spike goes and waits in Buffy's room as she tells her sister that the bathroom is free. She goes into her room, closes the door and sits next to Spike. "We can't let any one know yet, Spike. It will just sidetrack us from the mission." "Its okay, hunny. When you feel that it is time to tell them, we'll tell them. Tonight I try to sneak up here to see you."  
  
"Okay, but try to make sure no one sees or hears you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Buffy. Lets go make an appearance for the day and try to be normal, if there is such a thing as normal for us."  
  
"Okay, Spike. Lets just take it one day at a time." They kiss then start to descend the stairs. Half way down they slip back to their normal composure. Spike being in love with Buffy but not having a relationship with her, and Buffy tolerating Spike and not showing that she really loved him. They take one last look at each other and go to face what the da has in store for them.  
  
The End 


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

During the rest of the week, Buffy and Spike sought comfort with just holding each other. Since Buffy didn't have any potentials sleeping in her room, she would wait up till everyone was asleep then Spike would come in to sleep. They always had the alarm set so that they were the first ones awake. They weren't intimate for fear of being discovered by one of the girls. When Buffy went to the temple with the sithe Spike followed her unknowingly. He saw when Angel came and when Buffy kissed him. Spike was taunted by the First.

" Yeah, she needs you real bad. That bitch." Spike ignored it and continued to watch. When Buffy and Angel started to talk about the amulet he left feeling crushed because she said she loved him but kissed Angel. Buffy and angel continue to talk. She told him to go back to L.A. to work on a second front.

" That's one reason, what's the other?" Buffy just walks out of the temple.

" Is it Spike?" Buffy turns and stares at him shocked.

' _How can he know?'_

" I remember his scent pretty well."

" Didn't anyone tell you the whole vamp smelling thing is creepy?"

" Is he your boyfriend?"

" No, he's not. He is my lover. I do love him, Angel. I know you are going to hate it, but he has changed."

" He can't change, Buffy. He's a soulless vampire. He can't love."

" Actually he can love. And he does have a soul, but he loved me before he went out and fought for it. He protected my family and friends when I asked and when I was dead. I always blamed it on the chip because I didn't want to believe it, but he has change. He has a soul, he doesn't have the chip anymore and he protects everyone around him."

" Come on, Buffy. How do you honestly know he has a soul?"

" I saw the marks from his trials. Anya saw it when she was still a demon. And I can see it in his eyes every time I look at him. I still love you, but it's not the same. Spike is my match in everything. I'm sure you meet someone who makes you feel the same way that's not me."

" Well, there is Cordelia, but she is in a coma. We had so much that had gone on in L.A. Just be careful."

" I will, Angel. You should go." Angel hands her the amulet then goes on his way. Buffy watches him a little bit then heads home.

Buffy walks down the basement stairs hearing Spike punching the heavy bag. As she descends Spike moves from the bag.

" So, where's lover boy?"

" Let me guess, you can smell him."

" That and I used my vampire eyeballs to watch you kiss him."

" It was a 'Hello' kiss."

" Most people don't use their tongues to say hello." He pauses. "Well I guess the do."

" There was no tongue. Besides he's gone now."

" So, he just popped by for a quickie, then" Spike says sarcastically.

" Good, good. I haven't had enough jealous vampires today."

" Where's the trinket?"

" The who-kit?"

" The pretty little necklace Angel gave you. I believe its mine now"

" How do you figure?"

" He said it had to wore by someone with a soul, but more than human. Which I believe is me."

" Angel, said it was meant to be worn by a champion." Spike lowers his head until Buffy hands him the amulet.

" Been called many things but never a champion."

" You are. Faith still has my room from when she and a few of the girls went for the trap."

" Well, you can't stay here. You've got Angel breath. I have my pride you know."

" I see." She starts toward the stairs.

" Clearly you don't. Have my pride was just a smoke screen."

" Oh, Thank god."

" I don't know what I would have done if you went up those stairs."

" Lets not find out. I do love you though. I'm sorry I kissed Angel."

" I know. You know me though I'm get jealous easy and possessive of what I see as mine."

" I know. Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we fight. I want to spend the last night I might have on this earth in the arms of the man I love." She takes Spike's hand and leads him toward the cot that is down there. Buffy lays down and pulls Spike next to her. They kiss softly for a while but do not let it go passed there. They quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Buffy gathers everyone into the living room to go over the battle plan for the afternoon. Everyone hangs on to every word she says. She tells them how they all can become Slayers. As the day goes on, they arrive at the school. Buffy directs everyone to the basement. The four original Scoobies are left standing together. They all talk about what they are going to do the next day. After a few minutes they split up and go where they need to be.

As the battle continues, Spike's amulet is activated. He moves back toward the entrance they came through.

" Buffy!" Spike yells before the amulet sends a burst of energy through the ceiling, which goes through the entire school to allow sunlight to shine on him. The Turok-Han are all destroyed. As the cavern starts to shake everyone runs out except Buffy and Spike.

" Buffy, I can feel it."

" What?"

" My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings."

" Spike, come on. You did enough."

" No luv, I have to stay. We both know it. I will always love you. Tell Dawn I love her and to behave. I want you to move on. Don't mourn for me, but remember me. I love you, Buffy Anne Summers."

" I love you too, William. I won't forget you. Promise." They share one last kiss before Buffy is forced to leave Spike.

" I want to see how it ends." Spike starts to dissolve, knowing that he is dying for good and to save the world.

Buffy runs out of the school on the top of it. She runs to catch up with the bus with everyone on it. As she gets close enough to it she jumps on to the bus. When the get past the city limit Faith tells Robin to stop. Buffy jumps off as Dawn gets out to hug her. Giles walks up behind her and see a big hole where Sunnydale once stood.

" I don't understand. What did this?"

Buffy looks at the sinkhole and simple says, "Spike." As they all get out of the bus everyone starts talking about what to do now that Sunnydale is gone. Buffy just stands there and smiles because she knows that Spike is now free because of his sacrifice.

One month later, Buffy sits in the doctor's office, looking at the results of her test. She looks up at the ceiling like she is looking at the sky.

" Thank you, Spike." The test results shows that she is one month pregnant.

The end.


End file.
